1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper for controlling a flow of air or fumes flowing out from a room or space of a building or other structures or flowing through a ventilation or air-conditioning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional dampers comprise one or more swingable shutter blades which are adapted to control the flow of air therethrough. The shutter blades are generally arranged in such a manner that in their closed position the blades are oriented perpendicular to the direction of air flow.
The problem of the prior art damper design is that the flow area of the damper is limited, thereby increasing the flow resistance therethrough.